


A Little Nudge

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Can be read as gen, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Piles, Werewolves, but i ship book of nile so that's the preromance vibe I'm going for, everyone else is there including Quynh but they're not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: They're all werewolves. Booker holds himself slightly apart in their sleeping arrangements. Nile says 'fuck that'.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	A Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> The Old Guard always sleep together as wolves in their safe houses. Puppy pile style.
> 
> \--  
> The idea of Nile bridging the gap between Booker and the rest of the Old Guard is inspired by a vignette from I'll Lay My Roots in Fertile Ground by Itsmylifekay, which an absolutely adorable team fic that I highly recommend. It's more Nicky/Joe focused but seriously so good.

Booker settled at the edges of their pack. Nicky, Joe, Andy and Quinn already pressed together in a puppy pile as they settled for the night. He couldn’t bring himself to withdraw completely, still wanting the closeness of his pack but feeling out of place enough that he felt like he was intruding if he tried to insert himself into the tangle of limbs. The tip of his tail was just brushing Joe’s back as he curled up a ball by himself. 

Booker had just closed his eyes when he let a low ‘oof’ as he was tackled from above. He scrambled to his feet, knocking another wolf onto the floor. He looked to the right to see Nile plopped on her side, tongue lolling in an unmistakable smug way.

He growled at her, trying to move away to resettle elsewhere if she wanted his spot so badly but she just chuffed with amusement, all too aware that he was all bark and no bite when it came to his packmates.

She popped back to her feet and followed him, coming around the outside of him to nudge him towards the dogpile. He growled again, cutting off abruptly when she licked over his cheek and then up over his eye, ugh. He blinked away the feeling of his eyelashes being ruffled out of place.

He turned towards her fully and snapped his teeth but she just licked his nose, completely disarming him with the gesture. If he were in human form he’d be blushing, instead his tail fluffed up a bit. He could tell she noticed when she gave him a wolf grin.

His ears flattened, confusion making him anxious. What did she want from him?

She gave a soft whine and nuzzled against his cheek, licking his ear in a comforting gesture. He tentatively licked her ear in return, and was amused when it gave an exaggerated twitch in response.

She gave a happy grumble and then gently nudged him towards the pile again. He hesitated but in the end couldn’t deny her anything she wanted so he let her herd him closer. Then she came around in front of him to lay down with her back along Joe’s side. Booker hovered uncertain of where she wanted him.

She gave an impatient huff as she stood and gently took his muzzle in her mouth to pull him down until he was laying down again. Then she nudged him until his side was pressed against Nicky’s. Then she returned to her previous spot curling her upper body until it was smushed against his, her head brushing against his legs.

She looked up at him and then down at the floor pointedly until he laid his head down on top his paws, his muzzle just brushing hers. He was about to pull away when she licked his muzzle twice before closing her eyes with a sigh of contentment. 

He stayed frozen for a moment, tail twitching slightly, but finally he settled letting them stay pressed against each other as he drifted off to sleep with the comforting scent of Nile in his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critique and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Comments encourage me to write and feed the creative beast, even just "!!!" or "<3"!
> 
> And I will always respond to show my appreciation! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
